Always and Forever
by Megs6292
Summary: Maxie and Jesse have gotten past the heart surgery Jesse had to have only a few years earlier. Now there daughter Jessica is 13 years old. Jesse and his daughter have always been very close but what happens when Jesse's health problems resurface and becom
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

Maxie and her daughter Jessica were running around her room trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day at Port Charles Junior High. Jesse walked into his now thirteen year old daughters bedroom and watched her and Maxie now his wife run from the closet to the bed with clothes. Jessica studied the clothes laid out on the bed not yet noticing her dad in the doorway. "Any luck yet?" Jesse asked. Jessica fell back on the bed and said "Nope no luck." As she ran her fingers through her shiny long blonde hair. She rolled over on her stomach and said "dad in junior high this stuff really matters, so I have to have a good outfit." "You can probably find something." Jesse said. "Half my closet is against the school dress code." Jesse said "If you and Megan haven't been talking about what out fits your going to wear to school what have you been talking about ?" "Or should I ask." "Well yeah we've talked about that we just got side tracked with our favorite topic." Maxie and Jesse smiled at each other knowing what it was. "Of course our favorite topic boys." Jessica said smiling. Jesse and Maxie smiled thinking about how much Jessica had grown up.

Disclaimer : I do not own GH or it's characters

Authors Note: This is my first Jexie fanfic on this site. I'm still learning.


	2. Chapter 2 : Growing Up

The next morning Maxie woke up but Jesse was already up getting ready for work. Now since Jessica had gotten older Jesse took the early morning shift at the P.C.P.D. "Good morning." Jesse said. "Is it that time already?" Maxie groaned. She got out of bed and kissed Jesse and said "If you hear us arguing in her room about getting up early or fighting for the covers interfere." Jesse smiled. Before Maxie or Jesse could reach the bedroom they heard Jessica's cell phone alarm go off. To their surprise she got up with no problem. Jessica came into the kitchen with a white top and black shorts with her blonde hair all the way down. Jesse and Maxie turned and looked at her and then back at each other. Finally Both Jesse and Maxie asked "Are you nervous?" "Oh yeah, I don't knowing where I'm going or anything I'm running on pure nerves." "You'll do fine once you get used to it." Maxie said. Jessica sighed and gave Jesse a "Help me dad." look. Right about that time the bus came. Jessica hugged Maxie and Jesse goodbye. When she hugged Jesse goodbye he whispered "You'll do fine." "I promise." She smiledher and her dad had always had a close bond, she had been told by her mom thatshe had had a bond with him since she was born.After Jessica left Jesse and Maxie decided that they needed to have the teenage talks with Jessica since she was in junior high. They knew it wouldn't be easy.

Disclaimer : I do not own GH or it's characters

Authors Note : I'm slowly learning how to upload.


	3. Chapter 3 : Train Crash

Maxie and Jesse made sure that Jessica was asleep then went into there room. They lied on the bed starting to make out which went into something more. But they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Maxie groaned and looked at Jesse before he picked up the phone. He kissed her and gave an apologetic look. After Jesse got off the phone he said "That was Mac…" Jesse trailed off seeing the frustrated and disappointed look on Maxie's face. "There was a train crash between two trains." Maxie gave him a look of understanding. He kissed her and started out the bedroom door. But couldn't go very far for Maxie having a tight grip on his arm. "Be careful." Maxie said sternly. Jesse sat on the bed and took her hands in his and said "I'll be careful I promise." By the look on Maxie's face he knew what she was thinking and wanting to say but didn't. He sighed and took his hand and caressed it across her face and said "You won't loose me out there okay?" "It won't be like the last two times." "How did you know what I was thinking?" Maxie asked still amazed he always knew what she was thinking. "Maxie we've known each other long enough I just know." They hugged and kissed good bye. Jesse whispered "I love you." Maxie whispered the same back.

After Jesse left and Maxie had finally fallen asleep Jessica quietly left the house to go find her dad. When she got to the train tunnel where the train crash had taken place she seen Mac her grandfather who she hadn't seen much of when she was younger. When Mac spotted her he yelled "Beaudry!" When Jesse came to see what Mac was yelling about he seen his thirteen year old daughter in the middle of this nightmare. Jesse came over to Jessica and asked "What are you doing here?" He took a deep breath trying to keep calm and not yell at her in the circumstances. "I heard you and mom I wasn't asleep." "I want to help." Jessica said. "I'm glad you want to help but, It would be dangerous for you and me both." Jessica adored her dad but she was thirteen she could take care of herself. Jessica put her hand on her dads shoulder and said "Dad I'm a big girl I'm not three years old anymore! I can help." Jesse thought about what Jessica had just said and it stung because for the first three years of his daughters life he had missed a lot because he was facing heart surgery. But he knew what she had meant because she had no idea what had happened all she knew was what they had told her and they gave her the modified version. "I know that your grown up but, not grown up enough for this." Jessica sighed and said "Okay just be careful." Jesse said good bye to Jessica and asked Dillon to take her home when he took Lulu.

A/N: Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 : Always and Forever

Jesse couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Jessica before she had left with Dillon. He couldn't think about it right now because he promised Maxie he would come back in one piece. He went into the collapsing tunnel and tried to get as many people out as possible before it collapsed . But kept an eye out for Robin Scorpio Mac's niece. He heard the tunnel start to cave in so he moved faster. But he didn't move fast enough because it caved in on top of him and he passed out. Luke came back through that part of the cave and got Jesse out as fast as he could.

When Jesse finally woke up he seen Maxie next to him as they got him ready to go to GH. "I'm sorry." He said remembering telling Maxie he would come back to her. She said "You couldn't help the cave collapsed." A tear rolled down her cheek. He gently wiped it away. Jesse asked "Where's Jessica?" "Dillon came back over and took her to Megan's." Maxie said. "That's good." Jesse said. "Yeah." Maxie said in a whisper. Jesse squeezed her hand knowing she was scared.

When they got to General Hospital they got him settled into a room after they fixed him up from the ordeal. Monica said she wanted to run some tests before they let him go home. Maxie looked at Jesse and he knew what she was thinking. He took her in his arms and said "It won't turn out the way it did last time." Maxie was trying to believe him but she had almost lost him one to many times not to have suspicions. Monica came back in and said "The heart problem has resurfaced and is worse." Tears brimmed Maxie's eyes. Then Monica spoke up "That means you'll need a heart transplant." Jesse seen a tear escape Maxie's eye. "What do we do?" Jesse asked. "We put you on a waiting list." Monica explained as he signed papers.

After Monica left Maxie and Jesse started talking about how this would affect Jessica because they knew they couldn't hide it from her like in the past. Jesse said "We should tell her tomorrow after she gets back." Maxie agreed with him. Jesse sighed knowing Jessica only being thirteen this would turn her world upside down.

A/N: R&R

Disclaimer : I still own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 : Telling Jessica

Disclaimer : I do not own GH or it's characters

A/N : Sorry the chapters short.

Jessica was coming back from her friend's house so Maxie and Jesse had to tell her. When Jessica got there she hugged her dad and said "I told you to be careful!" That made it even harder for Jesse to tell her he wasn't just in here because the train crash. Another thought crossed his mind she was getting more like Maxie everyday. "We have something to tell you." Maxie started. "What?" Jessica asked her eyes going from Maxie to Jesse her eyes meeting Jesse's with aquestioning look. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You remember what we've told you that happened when you were three?" Jesse asked. "Yeah." Jessica said. She knew what he was getting at. "You have a problem like when I was three don't you?" Jessica asked knowing the answer. "Yeah." Jesse said. "But it got worse." "I need a heart transplant." Jesse said. Jessica didn't know what to say so she just tried to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes. She asked "Will I be able to stay with you guys?" "What about school?" Jesse asked. "I don't care, I can have Dillon or aunt Georgie pick me up the junior high is close to where they have to go." "Please." She gave the best puppy dog face she could without crying. Maxie and Jesse agreed as long as she could get up without giving problems.


	6. Chapter 6 : Our Lives Now Our Lives Then

Disclaimer : I don't own GH or it's characters

A/N :Thank you for the constructive criticism. It helped!

Jessica had set her cell phone alarm to get her up the night before. But she hadn't gotten much sleep because she had been crying the tears she had held back. Jessica and her dad had gotten way to close for her to lose him in the beginning of junior high. She went to the bathroom to wipe her eyes and brush her teeth. When she walked out she saw her dad was awake. "Good morning." Jesse said knowing it was awkward for her for many reasons. She gave him a sleepy smile. "Tired huh ?" Jesse asked. Jessica yawned and said "Yeah it's Monday, I'm ready for a vacation!" "You just started school!" Jesse exclaimed and saw the line on the heart monitor jump. "How could you get sick of it that quick?" "Trust me getting sick of the school part of school is easy but, cute boys is a different story." Jessica said through the half open door. Jesse rolled his eyes thinking of how much she had turned into a teenager in the past few months'. Maxie walked into the room and said "You better hurry because Georgie's here." "Okay!" Jessica yelled over the door. She came sliding out on her socks and sat in the chair next to the bed. After she got her shoes on Georgie showed up to take her to school.


	7. Chapter 7 : Wanting You To Keep Going

Disclaimer: I still own Nothing

Sorry it took a little longer With school and everything.

It was almost time for Jessica to get off school so Jesse had told Maxie to go head and pick her up from school. Maxie reluctantly agreed because she hadn't left Jesse's hospital room except to get something to eat. When Jessica and Maxie got back both Maxie and Jesse could tell something was up by the way Jessica was acting. Jesse and Maxie looked at each other and decided to ask what was up. Jesse asked "What's up with you today, you act preoccupied." "I mean besides the whole situation here." "Nothing's up, I'm just preoccupied with school." Jessica said knowing her dad was catching on. "Okay." Jesse said none to convinced something wasn't going on but, didn't press her about it. She would say something eventually. About that time Jessica's cell phone rang and she went into the bathroom to answer it. Maxie and Jesse couldn't help but over hear what was being said. "No Megan I don't think I'm going to do junior high cheerleading." Jessica looked at the bathroom door hoping her mom and dad didn't hear. Jessica sighed knowing Megan really wanted her to do cheerleading, But with everything going on right now she couldn't. Then Megan brought up Jessica's two weaknesses Nicky and Landon the two cutest guys in her grade. Jessica's answer was I'll call you if I make up my mind. 

"Who was that? A boy maybe?" Maxie asked with curiosity. Jesse held back a laugh by the way Maxie said it. "No not hardly, they don't give us any social time. Well lunch if you consider that short time social time." "We had just thought about doing something but I changed my mind." Jesse and Maxie exchanged glances. "What exactly was it?" Jesse asked. "Nothing." Jessica said hoping he would drop it. But, he gave her the look he always gave her when he wasn't convinced that she was fine when she said she was. He always knew when she was upset. Jessica said "Fine Megan and I were thinking about trying out for junior high cheerleading with Belle and Kirsten." "That's great why did you change your mind?" Jesse asked. Jessica just had to give him a look and he knew the answer…It was because he was sick. He took a shuddering breath and said "I want you to go ahead and do it." "But--" Jessica tried to protest. Jesse looked in Jessica's eyes and saw how scared she was. He knew the reason she didn't want to leave. "I want you to do it." Jesse said gently. "I would have to go to a camp and leave you and mom." "Jessica you're in junior high you're supposed to have fun." She gave him one last pleading look but, decided to go.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Schools out next week so I should be able to update more chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8 : The Big Day

Maxie had woke up early to help Jessica get ready because Kirsten's mom would be there to pick her up. They had to drive a really long time because they had to go all the way to Pine Valley. Jesse woke up in the midst of Maxie and Jessica trying to get ready before her friends showed up. Jessica sat on the bed and gave her dad one last look hoping he would tell her to not go to cheerleading camp, even though she knew he wouldn't.

Later that morning around seven o'clock Megan and Belle showed waiting to get picked up by Kirsten's mom. Jesse and Maxie listened to the girls talk about different things. Maxie noticed Jesse was weaker and had to work harder to breathe. Maxie asked Jessica and Belle to go out of the room for a minute. "Hey are you okay, do you need me to get--" Maxie was cut off by Jesse pulling her down to kiss him. "Wait until after Jessica leaves okay?" Jesse said. Maxie kissed Jesse again and agreed because they wanted her to go to camp and have fun. After Kirsten's mom got there to pick them up Jessica said good bye to her mom and then her dad. When she said good bye to Jesse she said " Promise you'll still be in one piece when I get back." Jessica said trying to hold back tears and keep her voice from shaking. "You'll only be gone for two days, nothing will happen between that time." Jesse said trying to reassure her. "Okay." Jessica said. Megan, Kirsten and Belle could see how this affected her since she was so close to her dad. They just hoped this cheerleading would take her mind off of how her life had turned upside down in only a few months' time.

Maxie noticed how much Jesse had been sleeping but, she knew she slept a lot that summer her heart went haywire. About that time Maxie saw him gasping trying to breathe then she heard the constant beeping stop…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: R &R


	9. Chapter 9 : Cheerleading Camp

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Megan, Jessica, Belle and Kirsten finally arrived at the junior high in Pine Valley. When they were led to where they would sleep for the two days Megan, Belle and Kirsten knew they had to get her mind off her home situation. Megan spoke up and said "Guess what I heard?" "What?" Jessica asked with half interest. "I heard that Landon and Nicky are on the football team, so is Shawn. Belle's ears perked up at the mention of Shawn's name. "They are?" Jessica asked more excited than she had been in what seemed like forever. "Yeah and there room is right across the hall." Kirsten chimed in. About that time Landon walked over to the group of girls. His eyes went straight to Jessica. She hadn't had much of a social life since what had been going on in her home life. "Can I talk to you…Privately?" She gave her friends a sideways glance and said "Sure." They had been stuck in a triangle last year with Alex now a cheerleader on the squad. He took her hand and said "Meet me in the gym tonight okay?" Landon said looking cuter than ever. She thought about the rules about no activity late at night but, she figured what fun was cheerleading without interacting with boys? So she said yes.

A/N: I'm starting a fanfic that shows how this affects their daughter Jessica.


	10. Chapter 10 : Facing Harsh Truth's

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: You'll need tissues!

Maxie watched as they tried to revive Jesse. She prayed that nothing would happen. He couldn't leave her not now. Then her mind went to Jessica, she had made him promise to still be in one piece when she got back from camp. Maxie knew what that meant though, she wanted him to promise that he still would be there period. Finally Monica came out and said "We got him back but, we had to put him on a machine to keep his heart going." Maxie sighed knowing that Jessica would kick herself for leaving but, Maxie was glad she was gone when it happened.

Maxie went back into the room and waited for him to wake up. She had tears streaming down her face. She turned away for a second on felt Jesse squeeze her hand. He wiped a tear running down her cheek. "Come here." Jesse said. Maxie climbed onto the bed and settled herself in his arms. "Maxie I want to talk to you about something in case anything happens." She knew what he was getting at but, she couldn't avoid it because Jessica. "Okay." Maxie said looking at him. Jesse sighed because this was hard because he had loved Maxie for so long. "Maxie, God forbid anything does happen to me I want you to move on with someone else, I want you to be happy. "Jesse don't you dare say your goodbyes to me okay?" "I'm just saying if does happen." "Jesse I've been with other guys but, you're the only one I loved and I won't love anyone else." That was it he was heartbroken he had to even talk to Maxie about this but, her saying he was the only guy she'd ever love did it- he was heartbroken. He took her in his arms and held her the rest of the night.

A/N: I told you that you would need tissues!


	11. Chapter 11: A Surprising Visitor

Jessica walked through the door and hugged her parents. Jesse asked "how was camp?" "Um…" "Interesting." Jessica remembered being with Landon the night before. Flashback…

"I haven't gotten to talk to you much at school lately." "Yeah I've been- preoccupied." Jessica said her dad crossing her mind again. "We better go so we don't get caught." Jessica said not wanting to get in trouble. Landon grabbed her arm and said " I'm here if you need me." Jessica smiled not wanting to leave. Landon tilted his head then Jessica tilted hers as they leaned in and kissed good-bye. Jessica was brought out of her thoughts by Maxie asked "How interesting?" "Oh it was just really fun." Jessica said. Maxie looked at Jesse and mouthed the word "Boy." Jesse tried to hold back a smirk. But Jessica caught both of them. "What was that?" Jessica asked. Maxie asked was it a boy?" "Maybe? Yes.." "Which one?" Maxie questioned. "Landon he's on our football team and he's really cute." Jesse gave her the look when she knew he was saying cute wasn't everything. "He's nice too. Don't worry." "did anything else, you're leaving something out I can tell!" Maxie said. "He kissed me!" Jessica said dreamily. Maxie and Jessica started into a squealing fit. Maxie saw the shock but happiness on Jesse's face that his daughter had gotten her first kiss. Just then the door opened and Jesse and Maxie were in shock … There stood his thought to be dead brother Will.

A/N: I'm starting a fanfic that leads off of chapter 9.


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Jesse was in shock, he was happy his brother was alive. But he also wanted an answer of why it took so long for him to say he was alive. Jesse gave Maxie a look that told her to get Jessica out of the room. Jesse said "Hey Jess can you go out of the room while we talk this out?" She gave him the "I'm thirteen I can handle it" look. He replied "Go Jessica, I'll tell you what's going on later." She left the room without saying anything. "What are you doing in Port Charles?" Jesse asked. "Why did you make me think you were dead for so long?" "I knew after what happened in that car that it would have been better if you could concentrate on yourself." Will said. "Why did you come back now?" Jesse asked not sure he could be mad at Will now. "I had heard you had gotten sick." "I got sick a few years back after our daughter Jessica was born." Jesse said squeezing Maxie's hand. Will didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Jesse couldn't stay mad at Will because he hadn't saw Will in so long and if he didn't get a transplant he didn't know what would happen. "I'm not mad okay?" Jesse said. Maxie stepped back and watched as Jesse had a reunion with his brother.

A/N: R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Shattered Dreams

Jesse and Maxie had introduced Jessica to Will who would be her uncle on Jesse's side of the family. She took it better then they thought with all that had been thrown at her in the past few months. Now it was time to tell her what had happened while she was at camp. Jesse pulled her aside and said "I need to talk about something that happened while you were at camp." Jessica stared at Jesse in silence. He saw how scared she was, not that he hadn't noticed before it just really showed. "I've gotten sicker they had to put me on a machine to keep my heart going." Jessica didn't know what to think her world had been turned upside down in only a few months'. She was just trying to hold back tears because she knew if she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop. But it didn't work a tear escaped her eye and the tears started flowing. Jesse rubbed Jessica's back soothingly he couldn't really reassure her because he didn't know what was going to happen himself. Maxie stood in the doorway heartbroken this had even happened again.

Disclaimer: Why do I even do this anymore?

A/N:I have to at least get 10 reviews before updating again!


	14. Chapter 14 : Loosing Someone

Disclaimer: Own Nothing but the idea

Part 2

Chapter 1

Loosing Someone

Maxie and Jesse had been talking about what had happened with Jessica when Mac said he needed to talk about something. When Mac got to the hospital he told Jesse what had happened to his brother. Mac said " We got a call last night at the PCPD and it was about Jesse's brother." Maxie looked at Jesse and saw the look on his face. Jesse had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He nodded so Mac continued. "He died in the fight we were trying to break him away from…" Just then Monica came in and said "I guess you heard…" "Yeah." Jesse said waiting for it to sink in. Monica continued "Since you two were related there is a chance he's a match." Jesse said "So since I'm the only relative he has in Port Charles it's my decision to give permission to…" "Yes, it's your decision to give us consent to take his heart and then give you the transplant." Monica said. Jesse said "Let me talk it over with Maxie first." "Okay, but you need to decide." Monica said. Mac followed Monica out of the room.

Maxie Squeezed Jesse's hand and asked "What do you think you're going to do?" "I don't know getting his heart would make it seem like him being dead was final." Maxie understood what he meant when she got BJ's heart she didn't have a say she was too young. "Jesse Will would have wanted you to go a head and do it." Maxie said trying to help Jesse make a decision. "You didn't know him that long how could you know?" Jesse asked. "I didn't know him that long but I knew he wanted you to be happy." It looked like he still wasn't sure so Maxie decided to bring up his one weakness - Jessica. He had always had a soft spot for Jessica because they were so close. "Jesse think about it this way, how do you think Jessica her being the age she is would handle it if something were to happen and she found out it could have been prevented?" Jesse thought about what Maxie said and she was right. Maxie decided to put one last word in and squeezed Jesse's hand and said "Jessica needs you…I need you. Right then was when Jesse decided he had to sign the papers. He kissed Maxie lightly on the lips and said "I'll do it."

After Jesse signed the papers they prepped him for surgery. Before they took him in he said "See everything turned out fine." "Just promise you'll come back to me okay?" "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15 : Getting Our Lives Back

Disclaimer : Why do I do this anymore?

Chapter 2

Getting Our Lives Back

Maxie was sitting in the waiting room at General Hospital with Georgie. They hadn't heard anything and Jesse had been in surgery four a long time. Georgie looked over at Maxie and said got to sleep I'll tell you if I hear anything." "No I'll just stay awake and wait to find out something." Maxie said with fear in her voice. Georgie said "You're afraid he's going to die aren't you?" Maxie looked at her sister and she said exactly what Maxie had been afraid of but, couldn't really think about it too much because Jessica. "Yeah I'm scared but, that's a normal reaction when you almost loose the man you're in love with and have a teenage daughter with more than once. Georgie didn't say anything she just comforted Maxie as she fell asleep.

After awhile Monica came out into the waiting room, Maxie automatically woke up. "So is he okay?" Maxie asked. "Yes, he's fine." Monica said. "Can I go see him?" Maxie asked. "Yes but, he has a tube down his throat to help him breathe." Maxie walked into the room and smiled at his sleeping form. She sat down next to the bed and took his hand and waited for him to wake up. It got later and Maxie had fallen asleep in the chair but, woke up when she felt Jesse squeeze her hand. Maxie smiled and climbed into Jesse arms and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Only Person I’ll Love

Disclaimer : Own nothing

Chapter 3

The Only Person I'll Ever Love

The next morning Monica came in and took the breathing tube out so Jesse could talk now. Monica said "You can't be around people where you could get sick." "So that means--" Jesse said looking at Maxie. "No, Maxie's allowed to stay, you guys just won't be able to kiss and things like that until we know you're not going to reject the heart." Maxie and Jesse looked at each other with relief and disappointment. Maxie got into the bed next to Jesse and they were quiet as Jesse stroked Maxie's hair. Maxie broke the silence by saying "You remember what you told me while Jessica was gone to camp?" "Yeah, I meant what I said then if something had happened to me then I would have wanted you to move on and be happy." Jesse said his voice hoarse from the breathing tube. "I wouldn't have been able to, like I said you're the only guy I've really been in love with." Jesse smiled and whispered in Maxie's ear "I love you too."

Start reviewing :)


	17. Chapter 17: Trying To Move Forward

Disclaimer : Own nothing.

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Trying To Move Forward_**

Dillon was bringing Jessica over to see Maxie and Jesse since she hadn't been able to see her own parents for awhile. When Jessica got there she hugged her mom and then her dad. After Maxie and Dillon had left to give Jessica and Jesse some father daughter time. They started talking about school and cheerleading at first. Then Jessica said "I missed you." He smiled and said I missed you too." Then they both hugged. Maxie came back in the room and they turned on the TV for Jessica to watch one of her soaps All My Children. Maxie and Jesse snickered at how every time Babe and JR and Zach and Kendall came on Jessica would go into a squealing fit. Jesse would look at Maxie and laugh every time Maxie would do the same.

Monica came in the room and said "Jesse, if everything is still good in a few days if everything was still okay." Maxie, Jesse and Jessica smiled at each other happy life was getting back to almost normal.


	18. Chapter 18: Going Home

Disclaimer : **Own nothing!**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Going Home_**

After Jesse had gotten settled in at home Maxie was debating whether she should go back to PCU. She decided she would wait a few minutes before going back to PCU she hadn't gone back much since Jesse had gotten sick. Jessica had gotten a phone call so Maxie laid on the couch next to Jesse and lied her head on his chest. Jessica looked into the living room and saw her mom and dad, ever since she was little she knew they had always loved each other, you could see it by the way they acted. Jesse looked at Maxie and said "Don't you have to go into PCU today?" "Yeah but, I don't want to I want to stay with you." "Go I'll be fine okay?" Jesse said trying to convince Maxie to go. "Okay, bye." Maxie said as she kissed Jesse softly on the lips.

Jesse had been thinking ever since after his operation about all the heck they had been through in the past few months' and decided to surprise Maxie with something he knew would make her happy. He decided to let Jessica in on it. After Jessica got off the phone his whispered in her ear what he was going to do. Jessica let out a little Squeal and said "How romantic!" "Sure I'll help." "Can I let Megan in on it so she can help?" "Sure." Jesse said knowing Jessica would help with how she was such a sucker for romantic stuff.


	19. Chapter 19:Starting To Plan

Disclaimer :_ I still own nothing_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Starting To Plan**_

Jessica and Jesse had started to plan the surprise for Maxie. Jesse had to call Lucky to help with a part of the surprise because they needed to use Windmere for it. After Jesse got off the phone He went through Cd's to find the song that they always slow danced to, they even danced to it at there wedding. Since Jesse couldn't do all of it at once Jessica helped him find the engagement ring he gave her when he had asked her to marry him. Jesse found a box to put it in until he could give it to her. The only problem was keeping it from Maxie.

Maxie got back from PCU that afternoon and noticed that Jesse and Jessica had been very secretive about something, and Maxie wanted to know what. Maxie noticed both of them looking at something and whispering. Maxie asked "What are you two looking at?" Jesse gave Jessica a sideways glance that told her not to say anything. "I was just showing dad something in a magazine." Jessica said hoping she covered it up. Maxie gave them a questionable look and said "Okay." After Maxie left Jessica and Jesse sighed with relief.


	20. Chapter 20 :Finishing Touches

Disclaimer : own nothing.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Finishing Touches**_

Jesse had been putting finishing touches on the surprise for Maxie but hadn't found out from Lucky if he could have Windmere for that one night. Just as he was thinking this the phone rang and it showed Lucky and Elizabeth's number. He picked it up and said "Hello." "Okay thanks Lucky." Lucky had gotten Nikolas to agree so that was taken care of.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked.

"Lucky, to put finishing touches on the surprise."

"Cool." Jessica said.

Hey Jess, come here for a sec I want you to look at something about you're grades." She let out a exasperated sigh as she went into the room Maxie was in. Jesse thought "What's up with that?" So he went into the room Jessica and Maxie were in.

Jessica moaned and muttered "This all I need right at school right now." "Those can't be my grades I've worked my butt off at school."

"We know that." "It might turn out different on the report card." Maxie said.

"Go ahead and go to bed I'll be there in a minute.

Jessica got the signal and started out of the room. Jesse and Maxie started kissing and Jessica said "You could wait until I'm all the way out of the room couldn't you?"

Jesse pointed his finger toward the hallway towards Jessica's room like that would make her move.

Jessica rolled her eyes and said "Parents," But, she was glad they were happy again.

When Jesse walked into Jessica's bedroom after making sure Maxie was in bed.

Jesse said "I know where I want to propose to her."

Jessica got a big smile on her face and said "Where?"

"You wouldn't know where it is." Jesse said.

"I've lived in Port Charles since I was born!" Jessica replied.

"Uh, yeah no kidding." Jesse said thinking of how as she got older the more she sounded like Maxie. Jessica rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well you know how you're grandpa Mac is well, he didn't approve of us being together, so we found a place to hide out where he wouldn't know."

"Sounds romantic." Jessica said.

"Well one night we decided to carve something in the door." Jesse decided to leave out the fact that that was the first time they had sex.

"Like carving your initials in the door or something like that?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, except we didn't carve out initials, we carved more like a saying in the door." Jesse remember back to when they had done that…**Jesse pulled out something to carve with. They both started carving their initials in the door. They wrote: Maxie and Jesse forever. Then they both started to draw a heart around it and then their hands met. They both leaned in and kissed. As they pulled away they both whispered Maxie and Jesse forever. Jesse was brought out of his thoughts by Jessica asking "What did you guys carve in the door?" **

"We both carved Maxie and Jesse forever, then she had to leave so we didn't get caught." Jesse saw that dreamy romantic look Jessica got when she heard about something romantic.

"Now time for bed!" Jesse said.

"One more question."

"What?" Jesse responded.

"How long was this before I came into the picture?" Jessica asked.

"Not long before you were born."

Jessica smiled and fell asleep as Jesse turned off the light.

Jesse was brought out of his thoughts by Jessica asking "What did you guys carve in the door?" 


	21. Chapter 21: The Proposal

See past chapters for disclaimer!

Chapter 8

The Proposal

The next day Maxie got a note from Jesse to meet him at the place they used to hide out at. She told Jessica she had to go meet Jesse oblivious to the fact Jessica knew why- she just didn't know where it was. When Maxie got there she was surprised to see a snowman built next to the door the carved **Maxie and Jesse forever. **That night was so special but, as quickly as it came Maxie had thought it was being torn away from her…When Jesse had gotten shot and had to have a blood transfusion and she thought he could've died. But then Jessica happened. Maxie saw a piece of paper and was brought out of her thoughts The piece of paper said : _Look to your left._ She turned her head to the left and there stood Jesse. 

Maxie smiled and asked "What is this?"

Jesse took both of Maxie's hands in his and said "We've been through a total nightmare the past few months' and I knew how scared you were…I never want you to have to go through that again." "I remember what you told me about me being the only man you'd ever love well… You're the only woman I'll ever love." Jesse pulled out a box with the engagement ring he gave her when he first asked her to marry and said "Maxie will you marry me… again?"

Maxie smiled and said "Yes!" "I'll marry you again. Maxie wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck.


	22. Chapter 22 : Planning The Wedding

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Planning The Wedding**_

"We should start planning the details." Maxie said the next afternoon.

"We don't have to." Jesse said waiting for Maxie's response.

"What do you mean we don't have to it's the recreation of our wedding!" Maxie exclaimed.

"I've taken care of most of it, We just have to get out the tux and your wedding dress…Unless you want to get a new one.

Maxie knew she couldn't get a new dress but with how much the transplant surgery cost. "We should get out the old ones…It'll be fun!" Maxie said excitedly.

Jesse could tell something was wrong and he thought he knew what it was…It was because they couldn't afford a new dress because of how much money the transplant was. "If it's because the shortage on money it's fine I want you to go ahead and get a new dress if you want it."

"Nah, it's a recreation of our wedding I should have the same dress." Maxie grabbed Jesse by the hand and they went to the garage to look for the tux and dress.

When they were out in the garage Maxie said "We still need to find a place to have the wedding."

"No we don't Nikolas is letting us borrow the Windermere ball room. Maxie let out a little squeal.

"How did you manage to do all this?" Maxie asked.

"Oh you mean while recovering from a second heart surgery?" "No problem."

Maxie leaned into kiss him. "Someone had to have helped you who was it?"

"Jessica." Jesse said.

"I knew you two were up to something!" Maxie exclaimed walking towards Jesse their lips inches apart. They leaned in for another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23 : The Wedding

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Wedding**_

The day had arrived Maxie and Jesse were going to renew their vows and recreate their wedding day. Maxie was in the bridal room with Felicia, Georgie, Liz and Bobbie.

"I shouldn't be this nervous I have a daughter and I'm married to him already!"

"Every girls nervous before hand…Even if she is already married to him." Felicia said.

Jessica came through the door and watched as everybody…Including her tried to get her mom ready to walk down aisle…Again to Jessica's father.

"Okay." Georgie said standing back to look at her older sister in her wedding dress.

It was a strapless princess like dress. Maxie had her hair down. A long veil with a tiara.

They all sat down. Felicia said "We all chipped in to get you something new" She handed Maxie a red velvet box.

When Maxie opened it there was a heart shaped locket.

"Open it." Georgie said

Maxie opened it and it was Jesse and Maxie's wedding picture.

Bobbie helped her put it around her neck.

Maxie thought it was beautiful.

"Now something old." Bobbie said handing her another box.

It was an old bracelet of BJ's. Maxie felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, you can't start crying now it took way to long to do your make up."

Maxie smiled as she put the bracelet on her left wrist.

"Now something borrowed." Liz said as she handed the box to Felicia to give to her.

Felicia handed her the box and said "These are some earrings I had I thought you should wear on your wedding day.

Maxie smiled nervous and excited at the same time.

Jesse, Lucky, Lucas and Mac were in another room trying to get ready. Jesse shouldn't have been nervous but he was. Music started to platy which meant it was time for Jesse to go to the end of the altar. As the music played Jessica was first to go down the aisle. Then Liz. Finally The wedding music started and everyone stood up as Maxie started down the aisle. Mac stepped back as Georgie helped Maxie with her veil. Maxie and Jesse interlocked their hands as the ceremony started.

The preacher said "Besides the traditional marriage vows Maxie and Jesse have written their own to each other. Jesse you can start."

"Maxie, we've been through a nightmare the past few months' and you of all people knew what I was going through. I fell in love with you and I will love you always and forever."

Maxie smiled and started to speak "Jesse, you're right I did know what you were going through by the way we first met, You pushed me away at first but I didn't listen because I knew I loved you. I will love you always and forever."

Jessica felt a tear roll down her cheek at seeing how much in love her parents were.

"Now for the traditional wedding vows." The preacher said.

"Jesse, do you take Maxie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jesse said smiling at Maxie squeezing her hand.

The preacher continued "Maxie, do you take Jesse to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Maxie said smiling at Jesse.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride."

Jesse and Maxie leaned in and kissed as everyone clapped.


	24. Chapter 24:The Honeymoon

**_Chapter 12_**

**_The Honeymoon_**

Maxie and Jesse got to their honeymoon suite and sat on the bed. They set their bags down and started kissing slowly leaning back on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Jesse took off his shirt and they continued to kiss. Jesse pulled down the strap on Maxie's top. They intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you" Maxie whispered pressing her forehead against Jesse's.

"I love you too." Jesse replied kissing her again.

All of the sudden they heard a noise and the bed fell beneath them. They both started to crack up laughing.

Jesse got up to try to fix the bed.

Maxie wrapped the sheet around her and got up.

"Leave to only us to make the bed fall on our honeymoon." Maxie said laughing.

After the bed catastrophe was fixed They just lied on the bed snuggled in each others arms Maxie's head rested against Jesse's chest.

They smiled at each other knowing they would be together always and forever.

A/N: I will start a sequal


End file.
